A vos ordres
by Tanutwo
Summary: Chap 4 : Après deux semaines de mission, Steve revient enfin à la tour Stark. Et ce n'est pas Natasha qui s'en plaindra...
1. Surprise imprévue

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Avant toute chose, sachez que je m'excuse par avance pour ce lemon complétement improbable et pourtant 100% Steve/Natasha. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu cette idée en écrivant un os humoristique sur "Le cul de l'Amérique" (Tony/Steve) qui sera prochainement publié. Mais voilà, comme toujours avec mon cerveau, j'ai dérapé et j'ai imaginé notre couple ensemble et cet OS (particulièrement long pour un os je trouve) est né. J'ai hésité plusieurs jours avant de me décider à vous le poster, alors j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira (et ne vous choquera pas pour certain(e)s). **

**Attention, je mets en garde, pour public majeur. Rien de choquant et de trop cru, juste une légère touche de D/s. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

Plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier important, Natasha sursauta légèrement quand le bruit sourd d'un poing, apparemment mécontent, frappa brutalement sa porte à trois reprises.

Habillée d'une simple nuisette bleutée qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Vingt-deux heures treize. Le seul homme qu'elle attendait n'était pas censé arriver avant encore cinq bonnes heures.

Trois coups supplémentaires retentirent. Plus fortement. Et elle maudit silencieusement.

Personne n'était censé connaître le lieu de cette planque. Ni même avoir conscience de l'existence de cette planque. Elle avait acheté ce petit studio deux mois plus tôt avec de l'argent liquide sous une fausse identité. Recevoir de la visite aussi tardivement ne devait pas être juste un voisin.

S'emparant prestement de l'arme dissimulée sous son oreiller, elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et marcha souplement, rendant ainsi ses mouvements indétectables. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la respiration obstinément contrôlée, elle leva son arme, prête à tirer en cas de besoin. D'un geste franc elle ouvrit la porte, le corps en alerte.

Le costume portant les couleurs de l'Amérique fut la première chose qui la frappa. La silhouette musclée et l'odeur parfumée de l'homme qu'elle aimait furent la deuxième.

« Steve ? » s'étonna-t-elle en baissant son arme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fa… »

Peu impressionné par cet accueil particulier, il la stoppa d'un geste ferme de la main.

« Le directeur Fury vient de m'informer que vous aviez désobéi à ses ordres. Est-ce vrai ? »

La question était brute. Le ton employé n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle avait beau réfléchir, sa dernière réunion avec le directeur du Shield remontait à huit jours et elle ne lui avait, à son sens, pas désobéi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension alors qu'elle plantait ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle avait du mal à voir où il souhaitait en venir. Seule la petite lueur joueuse dans son regard la guida sur la bonne marche à suivre.

« C'est… possible, » balbutia-t-elle en espérant ne pas se tromper.

Le fin sourire furtif qu'il lui accorda, la rassura sur ce point. Elle ne comprenait pas encore le pourquoi exact de sa venue mais elle décida de rentrer entièrement dans son jeu, certaine qu'il avait une bonne raison.

« Pourquoi ? Mon insubordination vous gêne Capitaine Rogers ? »

La prononciation de son pseudonyme était l'invitation que le blond attendait. En frappant à sa porte, il s'était douté qu'elle le suivrait.

« Plutôt oui, Agent Romanoff, » pénétra-t-il dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. « Ne vous avais-je pas averti de ce qui se passerait si vous recommenciez ? »

Son corps se raidit instantanément tandis qu'il la contournait durement. Elle comprenait désormais parfaitement le pourquoi de sa venue.

« C'est possible aussi, » ne le lâcha-t-elle pas du regard, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il fonde sur elle. « Mais si c'est le cas, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la fixa. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« J'aurai peut-être dû être plus précis, » lui prit-il son arme.

« Ou simplement plus clair, » exposa-t-elle.

Il alla poser son arme sur la table de chevet et haussa simplement des épaules.

« Vous auriez pu tout bonnement vous en rappeler. »

Elle mit sa tête de côté, comme pour le provoquer.

« C'était une autre possibilité. »

Le visage de Steve se durcit. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait parié qu'il était fâché. Mais elle le connaissait et savait qu'il essayait juste de garder son sérieux face à ses réparties.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les jeux de rôle afin de pimenter leurs rapports sexuels, la jeune femme profitait de chaque instant pour s'amuser. Si Steve avait d'abord eu un peu de mal avec ce trait de caractère fougueux, il commençait désormais à se relâcher et à l'apprécier.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui était un jour un peu particulier.

Si habituellement, chaque scénario était prédéfini et étudié à deux, celui-ci ne faisait, pour une fois, pas partie de leur liste. Il était de l'initiative de Steve. Seul. Et à son plus profond soulagement, cela ne semblait pas déranger sa partenaire. Bien au contraire.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me rappeler sous les ordres de qui vous opérez Agent Romanoff. »

Son corps frissonna involontairement à l'entente de son statut d'agent. Dieu qu'elle aimait quand il rentrait dans son rôle de soldat autoritaire. Si ce matin en partant il lui avait dit qu'ils _joueraient_ cette nuit, elle ne l'aurait pas cru et n'aurait pas eu la patience de l'attendre.

« Les vôtres Capitaine Rogers, » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Et pouvez-vous me dire les raisons qui vous ont poussé à me désobéir ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement.

« Techniquement, c'est au directeur Fury que j'ai désobéi, » déclara-t-elle sournoisement au bout d'un moment.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau. La démarche dangereuse.

« Il me semble que je vous ai laissé sous son autorité en mon absence, non ? » Lui rafraichit-il la mémoire.

« N'exagérez rien, vous n'êtes parti que neuf heures, » relativisa-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Il réprima un sourire et voulut lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération avant de se raviser. Cela n'aurait pas été crédible avec son personnage imposé.

« C'était donc délibéré ? »

Elle ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait. Néanmoins, elle devait improviser.

« Il m'avait conseillé de mettre une culotte en attendant votre retour, j'aurai dû l'écouter ? »

Le regard du soldat se brusqua et s'illumina de malice. Elle venait habillement de le surprendre.

La tension sexuelle qui émanait de leur deux corps était fortement palpable et emplissait la pièce d'une douce odeur musquée. Encore en tenue de soldat, Steve commençait à se sentir sérieusement à l'étroit. Et l'attitude rebelle de la jeune femme ne l'aidait clairement pas.

« Il aurait pu vous demander d'enfiler une doudoune que cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance, » notifia-t-il. « Votre insubordination mérite une sanction. »

Elle sourit. D'un petit sourire taquin et impatient. C'était évidemment son intention depuis qu'il avait frappé à la porte. Cependant, elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Vous m'en voyez navrée mais je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. »

Sans avertissement, elle lui porta un coup au visage qu'il contra extrêmement facilement. Son poignet désormais emprisonné dans sa poigne de fer, Steve profita de son élan pour le lui tordre dans le dos et se coller à elle.

« Vous êtes trop prévisible. Je devrais peut-être envisager de vous attacher, » lui souffla-t-il sévèrement à l'oreille.

Elle ricana légèrement.

« Encore faudrait-il que vous y arriviez. »

Il s'offusqua. Elle le mettait subtilement au défi de réussir. Dans sa position cela était risqué.

Il resserra son étau avant d'attraper son autre bras et de l'immobiliser.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas faire la maligne, vous pourriez ne pas apprécier la suite. »

L'avertissement était clair comme de l'eau roche. Mais cela eut pour effet de la rendre encore plus excitée.

« C'est mal me connaître si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser me fesser sans réagir, » commença-t-elle à se tortiller.

« Qui vous parle de fessée ? » Murmura-t-il mystérieusement.

Surprise, déçue et intriguée, elle abaissa sa garde. Il en profita pour la jeter sur le lit, son corps l'empêchant de s'échapper.

Ventre contre le matelas, il s'empara des liens qu'il avait préalablement glissés dans son costume et après lui avoir fait mettre les bras devant elle, il lui lia rapidement les mains en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer, l'accrochant ainsi aux barreaux.

« N'essayez pas de tirer, cette tête de lit a coûté une petite fortune, » la mit-il en garde.

Cette information la fit rire. Il n'y avait définitivement que Steve Rogers pour lui sortir une telle excuse.

Mais contre toute attente, elle devait lui reconnaître un certain talent pour cette soirée improvisée. Il semblait avoir tout préparé, allant même jusqu'à la mettre dans une position détestée. Ne pas pouvoir voir autre chose que le mur et les côtés la rendait vulnérable et terriblement anxieuse. Il le savait pertinemment et elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait en tête pour la suite des évènements.

« Bien installée ? » Cala-t-il son bassin sous plusieurs coussins afin de la rehausser.

Plutôt que de répondre verbalement, elle se dandina, faisant délibérément remonter sa nuisette vers le haut. A défaut de pouvoir le regarder, elle pouvait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Et son membre était visiblement aussi dur que le bois auquel ses mains étaient attachées.

« Vous ne portez vraiment pas de culotte, » l'entendit-elle soupirer alors que sa nuisette ne lui couvrait désormais plus que les seins.

« N'est-ce pas là, la raison pour laquelle je me trouve dans cette position prête à être punie ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Il porta aussitôt ses lèvres à sa nuque et l'embrassa avidement.

« Absolument. »

Dieu, cette femme allait le rendre fou. Si elle continuait à le provoquer, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir. Ses efforts étaient déjà énormes s'il considérait que l'élaboration de son plan l'avait déjà fortement émoustillé.

« Les rumeurs vous disent vierge, » le taquina-t-elle soudainement en le sentant commencer à s'éloigner.

Il se stoppa et elle imagina aisément son sourire. Légèrement déstabilisé.

« Les rumeurs disent beaucoup de choses, » revint-il vers elle pour mordiller le haut de son oreille.

Son corps se contracta à ce contact coquin, toutefois elle réussit à garder son sang-froid.

« La seule véritable question est de savoir si elles sont vraies ou fausses, » lui signala-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Piqué au vif, il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une tape sur les fesses qui la fit hoqueter de surprise. Même en position de faiblesse, elle restait agaçante.

« Et bien, vous obtiendrez au moins votre réponse ce soir, » descendit-il du lit en la laissant nue et offerte.

Il l'entendit légèrement jurer mais ne se retourna pas.

S'approchant d'un pas pressé de la commode où il rangeait ses affaires de rechange, il s'empara du petit sac qu'il y avait glissé deux jours plus tôt dans l'optique d'un tel scénario.

De loin, il la vit essayer de se tourner pour tenter de l'apercevoir et se réjouit de constater qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. La surprise n'en serait que plus grande.

Contre toute attente, et dans l'hypothèse où il n'aurait plus le temps après, il défit son costume qu'il prit le temps de poser sur une chaise située à côté de la tête de Natasha, lui révélant ainsi son corps nu et son membre dressé.

Tenant le sac en main, il en sortit un gode et une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il étala sur le lit de façon à ce qu'elle puisse les voir. Son regard canaille se changea aussitôt en un regard troublé.

« Vous ne semblez plus amusée, » perçut-il sa déception avec une certaine ironie.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, » fut-elle franche.

Il savait ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ce qu'elle avait secrètement espéré. Néanmoins, ce soir il n'était pas d'humeur à la fessée comme elle avait put se l'imaginer.

La fierté d'être pour une fois celui qui la surprenait le força à durement se contrôler. S'il s'écoutait, il la prendrait brutalement maintenant avant même d'avoir pu finir ses projets.

« C'est bien dommage, » enduisit-il le gode de lubrifiant. « Vous auriez pu vous y préparer. »

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé ce genre de jouet. Le sexe anal n'était pas ce que la jeune femme préférait. Elle y était même la plupart du temps réfractaire. Il avait pris un risque en lui proposant cette idée. Même s'il savait qu'elle s'y pliait dans l'espoir de le satisfaire. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

« C'est vous qui décidez, » lui donna-t-elle son accord verbal.

Sa vivacité d'esprit l'impressionna. Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la questionner. Il la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Ses yeux s'arrêtant sur ses courbes parfaites. A cette simple vue, sa queue se fit encore plus douloureuse.

« Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir vous retenir Capitaine Rogers ? » Vit-elle sa grimace éphémère alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son champ de vision.

Il plissa le nez d'avertissement, revenant rapidement dans le rôle de son personnage autoritaire.

« Occupez-vous de vos affaires et contentez-vous de vous détendre Agent Romanoff, » répliqua-t-il sèchement en la forçant à écarter les jambes avant de l'immobiliser dans cette position sous son poids.

Elle voulut rétorquer qu'elle l'était déjà quand elle sentit ses mains lui écarter doucement les fesses pour placer la pointe du gode à l'entrée de son anneau serré. Visiblement il ne comptait pas faire trainer le suspens. Et c'était plutôt une bonne chose si elle souhaitait en finir au plus vite.

« Celui là est petit. Ma bite sera plus grosse, » l'informa-t-il avec une prudence presque sadique tandis qu'il commençait à l'enfoncer délicatement.

A travers ses jambes sur les siennes, il pouvait la sentir à la fois détendue et crispée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas essayé de la pénétrer par là qu'elle n'y était sûrement plus habituée.

« Vous devez vraiment vous détendre, » l'incita-t-il à respirer.

Elle opina d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. La sodomie n'était absolument et décidément pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait.

Heureusement pour elle, sous ses airs méchants, son partenaire avait toujours un cœur. Il savait que c'était une _punition, _et qu'il ne devait donc pas la prendre en pitié. Seulement voilà, Steve Rogers restait Steve Rogers et il descendit son autre main sur le clitoris de sa compagne dans le but de l'aider à oublier cette désagréable intrusion du début.

Elle le remercia par un gémissement plaintif qui le fit encore plus bander. D'autant plus que ses hanches tentaient instinctivement de se relever pour venir chercher le contact de sa main puissante.

« Je suis bien trop gentil avec vous Romanoff, » s'injuria-t-il lui-même en continuant ses caresses.

Elle lui répondit cette fois par un petit rire plaintif et il ne sut si c'était dû à la stimulation de son bouton rose ou parce qu'il venait d'enfoncer la totalité du gode.

Il supposa être un peu des deux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'en formata pas et entreprit directement de légers va-et-vient afin de la préparer correctement à l'accueillir. Doucement, il inséra un doigt puis deux dans son vagin délicieusement trempé. Il put la voir baisser la tête, certain qu'elle fermait les yeux, se forçant à ne retenir que ce bon moment.

Les yeux rivés sur son corps attaché et son dos luisant, sa position de soumission était divine. Même après la sixième fois, il ne s'en lassait pas. Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il le lui avait demandé. Elle avait évidemment rechigné. Ils en avaient ensuite longuement parlé et elle avait fini par accepter. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'une formalité.

Sa peau était chaude, moite, couverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de son excitation sur ses doigts caressant son intimité.

Sous ses mains désormais expertes et façonnées pour son corps, il la sentit se détendre totalement, ses gémissements se faisant finalement de plus en plus intenses.

« Steve… j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, » couina-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée.

Donc le jeu était fini. Elle avait repris le tutoiement.

« Tu n'es pas assez préparée. »

Elle souffla bruyamment.

« Bon sang, arrête d'être toujours aussi prévenant, » rouspéta-t-elle. « Prend-moi brutalement, prend-moi maintenant s'il te plait. »

Son autorité mélangée à sa supplication eut raison de sa barrière de gentleman et il ne se fit pas prier pour enlever le gode et se placer devant son orifice, non sans avoir lubrifié son sexe avant. Posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, il ne prit pas la peine de la prévenir et la pénétra d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde.

Son corps se figea. Sa respiration se coupa. Tandis qu'un gémissement sonore s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

« Trop ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de mordre la couette qu'elle avait prise entre ses dents devant une telle intensité d'étirement. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était bien membré lorsqu'il la prenait par derrière.

Sa tête lui tournait déjà, son corps lui envoyant des doses massives de dopamine et d'ocytocine dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur.

« Bordel Nat', il faut vraiment que nous le fassions plus souvent, » articula difficilement Steve devant son étroitesse.

La jeune femme était tellement serrée que cela lui en faisait presque mal. Il ne pourrait définitivement pas tenir aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

« Une fois par an, Steve, » prononça-t-elle les dents serrées. « Une fois par an. »

Il s'esclaffa tout en essayant de garder le contrôle sur son mental. C'était en effet ce qu'ils avaient convenu il y a plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il brise cette règle en cet instant...

Il bougea, d'abord lentement, avant de rapidement augmenter la cadence, ne pouvant plus contrôler son désir. Ses coups de butoir étaient féroces et le corps de la rousse, à son grand étonnement, suivait en harmonie. Sa propre endurance l'étonna. Tout comme le désir étrangement ardant qui se dégageait de sa partenaire face à sa brutalité.

« J'espère que tu viens bientôt car je suis tellement proche que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais durer, » lui avoua-t-il d'un souffle rauque.

Le dos de la jeune femme se cambra. Elle perdait actuellement pied. Plus aucun de ses sens ne lui répondaient. La domination de Steve, ses mains emprisonnées, son corps immobilisé. Tous ces éléments lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle était prise dans un tourbillon d'émotion qui jusqu'alors ne lui avait jamais été permis.

« Plus vite Steve, » l'implora-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir. L'orgasme le poussait déjà à la délivrance. Néanmoins, il tenta, trop heureux de la voir apprécier ce moment.

Il pouvait sentir combien son corps répondait favorablement. Combien ses muscles se contractaient de plaisir à chaque assaut de sa part. Soudain il la sentit violemment trembler et dans une dernière poussée, il se retira avant d'éjaculer sur ses fesses rebondies.

Il s'affaissa sur son corps, fatigué d'une telle énergie.

« On remet ça quand tu veux, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Affalés l'un sur l'autre, leurs halètements formaient un concert reposant. Il s'attendait cependant à une remarque piquante de la jeune femme à sa demande.

Remarque qui tarda à venir pour ne jamais arriver.

« Nat' ça va ? » Bredouilla-t-il, la voix légèrement inquiète alors qu'il se redressait sur ses avants bras.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage et seul le souffle encore saccadé de sa respiration lui prouvait qu'elle était toujours consciente.

« Nat' ? » Insista-t-il.

Elle remua. Les épaules visiblement douloureuses d'être encore accrochées au montant du lit.

« Merci Steve, » prononça-t-elle simplement en guise de réponse.

N'étant pas certain du pourquoi, il s'empressa alors de la détacher et de la retourner afin d'analyser les traits de son visage. Ses joues rougies, son sourire satisfait et l'éclat amoureux au fond de ses yeux le comblèrent d'un réconfort puissant.

Sa liberté enfin recouvrait, la jeune femme s'étira et chevaucha son amant avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de se blottir contre son torse.

« Je suis sincère en te le disant, c'était merveilleux, » apaisa-t-elle un peu plus son inquiétude en caressant ses muscles d'un geste tendre.

Il resta un instant silencieux.

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Vu notre première fois catastrophique, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te braques, » confessa-t-il finalement.

Ce souvenir les fit tous les deux sourire. Dans la salle rouge, on l'avait entrainé à subir les attouchements. Pas à les apprécier. Elle avait mis du temps à trouver un terrain d'entente avec Steve et leur première sodomie s'était terminée avec un nez cassé et un œil au beurre noir. Ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas retenté.

« Continue de me montrer que la salle rouge m'a menti et peut-être que je finirais par t'épouser, » dit-elle avec une impassibilité inquiétante.

Il se figea et elle rigola.

« Je plaisante Rogers, » l'avisa-t-elle d'un baiser rapide sur le biceps de son bras droit. « Comment as-tu réussi à te libérer aussi rapidement ? »

Il souffla de soulagement. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'épouser mais cela aurait sûrement été trop précipité.

« Fury m'a libéré plus tôt. Une histoire de réunion plus importante, » raconta-t-il. « J'ai voulu te faire une surprise. »

« J'aurai pu te tirer dessus, » l'informa-t-elle placidement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu aurais pu en effet, » confirma-t-il. « Heureusement tu ne l'as pas fait. »

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, improbable, légèrement décalé et pourtant j'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux personnages. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage (review, fav) ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

**Tanutwo**


	2. Hot shower 1

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, **

**Ce qui ne devait être qu'un OS devient finalement une série... Que j'ai nommé *attention à l'originalité* : _Steve Rogers prend le contrôle. _Évidemment, ce ne sera que du Romanogers. Alors pour celles et ceux qui aiment ce couple, vous serez servi(e)s. Pour le moment, il ne comporte que 4 chapitres. Dont le dernier ne sera peut-être même pas publié sur ff vu son contenu. Tout dépendra si vous aimez ou non cette saga. **

**Pour situer un peu ces écrits, je dirai qu'ils sont plus dans un univers alternatif. Ils ont été en cavales mais le Shield s'est reformé et ils travaillent toujours pour Fury. **

**Merci pour vos ajouts en favs et follows, ça m'a fait plaisir. **

**Je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis en bas :) **

* * *

_La mission n'est pas censée durer plus d'une journée_, voilà ce que leur avait dit Fury avant de les laisser partir. Pourtant, à la tombée de la nuit, Steve et Natasha se trouvaient toujours sur le terrain, marchant actuellement dans les couloirs d'un hôtel vieilli.

A la recherche d'un mafieux, leur principal suspect dans un trafic d'enfants s'était brusquement évaporé après avoir été repéré par les satellites du Shield. N'ayant aucun moyen de le localiser pour le moment, Fury leur avait donc ordonné de maintenir la position, leur promettant de les informer dès que possible de toutes nouveautés.

La mission se déroulant dans une petite ville isolée au sud de la Colombie, ce dernier avait réservé, pour ses deux agents, une chambre d'hôtel pas très loin de la route principale au cas où leur homme referait surface sans prévenir.

C'est donc avec une certaine consternation que Steve ouvrit la porte et découvrit leur chambre pour la nuit... Ainsi que l'odeur de renfermé qui l'accompagnait.

« Fury ne sait pas choisir les bons hôtels, » commenta-t-il en observant les murs aux tapisseries douteuses et le peu de mobilier qui s'y trouvait.

Rentrant à sa suite, Natasha détailla la petite pièce d'un œil parfaitement impassible et neutre. Elle ne grimaça même pas à l'odeur qui était pourtant particulièrement désagréable.

« Nous avons connu pire, » lui remémora-t-elle leur passé.

« C'est vrai, » admit-il en refermant la porte. « Mais cela remonte à plusieurs années désormais. Il fut un temps où cela devenait fatiguant d'être en cavale. »

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, Natasha l'ouvrit. Aérer la pièce ne ferait effectivement pas de mal.

« Le grand Steve Rogers serait-il en train de s'habituer au confort de la vraie vie ? » Le taquina-t-elle gentiment en se retournant.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Je dis juste que j'en ai assez que Fury nous trouve toujours les hôtels les plus minables. »

La jeune femme rigola. Il était vrai que leur directeur –ou ses assistants, ils ne savaient pas trop, n'avait aucune compétence pour choisir un bon hôtel. Ils tombaient toujours sur les plus dépravés. C'était presque devenu comme une habitude.

« C'est parfaitement acceptable, » rétorqua-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Au moins nous avons de quoi dormir et nous doucher. Et si notre suspect pointe le bout de son nez, nous ne resterons pas longtemps. »

Le regard bloqué sur son amante assise sur les draps couleur crème, le soldat n'entendit pas les derniers mots prononcés. Il se surprit à la penser nue, ses doigts agrippant fermement les draps tandis qu'il lui donnerait un orgasme d'une telle ampleur qu'il lui ferait oublier cette horrible journée de recherche infructueuse sous une chaleur de plomb.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia de faire une phrase cohérente.

« Hum…, » murmura-t-il pensif alors qu'elle retirait avec soulagement ses chaussures poussiéreuses.

Il humidifia ses lèvres.

Elle était vraiment sexy. Et ce, même le visage légèrement noirci par la saleté. Et ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

Il avait encore du mal à mesurer la chance de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Qu'elle soit tout bonnement toute à lui. A travers son jean, il sentit une bosse commencer à se former et sa température corporelle monta en flèche. Malgré qu'ils soient en mission officielle, il était persuadé que la nuit dans cet hôtel allait être plus intéressante que prévue.

« Tu prends le premier tour de garde ou je le fais ? » Interrogea sa partenaire en plongeant ses iris verte dans les siennes, le sortant ainsi de sa léthargie.

Il cligna des yeux. Espérant sincèrement que le regard de son interlocutrice ne se porterait pas plus bas que son visage.

« Je le prends. Va te doucher et te reposer, » lui suggéra-t-il.

Le soulagement de se savoir bientôt seul et de l'imaginer nue dans la douche rendit le moment encore plus excitant et il lui tourna le dos, faisant semblant d'aller vérifier le contenu vide des placards.

L'observant avec un certain amusement, Natasha approuva son choix d'un signe de tête qu'il ne vit même pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans un mot. Elle défit rapidement ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous l'eau tiède et bienfaitrice de la douche. L'eau devint noire quand elle passa la poire sur son visage et sur ses épaules et la pression de la journée redescendit instantanément.

N'étant pas totalement dupe, elle remit le pommeau en hauteur afin de garder ses mains libres et se lava rapidement les cheveux. Elle connaissait Steve. Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il ne l'avait pas laissé pénétrer dans cette pièce avec son regard prédateur et sa bosse naissante sans aucune raison.

C'est pourquoi, elle ne fut pas étonnée quand la porte grinça et qu'une main enserra ses hanches afin de la forcer à se coller à un corps nu et musclé.

« Tu n'as même pas sursauté, » la retourna-t-il pour emprisonner sauvagement ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Elle s'offrit volontiers, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne avec ardeur, avant de se reculer légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Je savais que tu me rejoindrais, » souffla-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en plaçant ses mains sur son torse, admirant le contour de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. « Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et puis, tu es trop gros pour que ce soit discret, » fit-elle allusion à son sexe dressé à l'intérieur de son jean quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle le sentit alors se tendre et ses mains descendirent vers ses fesses en quelques douces caresses. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras derrière son cou, anticipant par avance ses intentions.

Il sourit. De façon animale.

« Tu me connais trop bien, » confessa-t-il en la soulevant afin de la plaquer contre le mur.

Son dos toucha rudement le carrelage et un frisson la parcourut devant la froideur de ce dernier. Tout son corps se raidit et elle jura, les dents serrées.

Cependant, Steve ne sembla pas se préoccuper de la froideur du mur et sans le moindre avertissement, il vint dévorer ses seins qui se trouvaient désormais à hauteur de son visage. Cela lui prodigua un nouveau frisson, mais le froid n'y était, cette fois, pour rien. Le cœur battant, elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer et ses jambes s'enroulèrent par réflexe autour des hanches de son partenaire afin d'acquérir encore plus d'équilibre.

« Tu es trop prévisible, mon chéri, » décida-t-elle d'être franche.

Il lui avait, un jour, fait la même réflexion. Aujourd'hui c'était à elle de lui prouver qu'elle le connaissait.

Les lèvres du soldat se rétractèrent sur sa peau sensible et elle sentit ses dents la frôler.

« Tu ne diras plus ça quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, » lui mordit-il avec force mais de façon brève son mamelon gauche comme pour se venger d'une telle accusation.

La douleur soudaine la fit gémir de surprise et elle planta durement ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules. Elle le sentit, un bref instant, arrêter de respirer et elle desserra sa prise. Elle les avait peut-être plantés un peu trop fort.

« Désolée, » bégaya-t-elle hâtivement.

Néanmoins, il récupéra rapidement et reprit son activité comme si de rien n'était, mais avec une légère brutalité en plus. Seules les secousses de sa cage thoracique et la chaleur de son corps apprirent à la jeune femme qu'il avait visiblement apprécié ce moment.

« Ne t'excuse jamais, tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend, » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse provocatrice.

A ses paroles, son cœur s'emballa. Ses mains devinrent moites. Et Natasha gloussa.

Elle lui faisait parfaitement confiance pour tenir parole dans ce qui sonnait comme une promesse. Aussi ne répliqua-t-elle rien. Se contentant de se laisser aller à ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus insistants. Nul doute qu'il allait lui laisser des marques vu la ferveur avec laquelle il l'embrassait.

Les yeux fermés de plaisir, elle entendit l'eau tomber sur le dos du soldat et la sentit sur ses jambes. Néanmoins, il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Bien trop absorbé par son corps et par ses actions pour lui rendre la pénétration facile. Elle savait qu'il conditionnait son esprit à l'accepter. Qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour que ce moment soit quelque de chose de magique. Et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Ses mains pétrirent férocement ses fesses et elle se contracta tandis qu'elle sentait sa verge dure la taquiner entre ses cuisses.

Elle était prête. Obstinément prête. Il le savait car un de ses doigts s'était égaré et était actuellement en train de la titiller.

Elle siffla. L'impatience qu'il la prenne se faisant de plus en plus pressante. Elle le voulait maintenant. Mais il continuait simplement ses baisers et ses caresses.

Elle râla de frustration.

« T'en fais exprès ? » Tira-t-elle sur ses cheveux pour qu'il la regarde avant de l'embrasser férocement sur les lèvres.

Quand elle recula son visage, elle ne vit que son sourire. Ses joues rougies. Et ses yeux rongés par l'envie de la posséder.

« T'es encore plus sexy énervée, » lui confia-t-il fasciné.

Elle lui adressa intentionnellement une moue irritée et il la colla un peu plus fermement contre le mur, de façon à mieux la soutenir avec uniquement son bras gauche. De sa main droite, il se positionna correctement devant son entrée humide, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à la pénétrer malgré sa taille.

Il fit durer le suspens et se délecta de la voir se pincer les lèvres, étouffant ses gémissements de contentement de le savoir si prêt.

Il l'observa encore. Il devait absolument la garder dans cet état d'esprit. Elle était magnifique. Si bien que d'une lenteur qui se voulait volontairement cruelle, il la pénétra millimètre par millimètre. Ses couinements plaintifs lui apprirent qu'il la torturait amoureusement et cela l'amusa. Il adorait la faire languir. Elle n'en était que plus réceptive.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, » grommela-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Il planta son nez contre sa poitrine et respira son parfum sucré mêlé à la sueur de la chaleur dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je sais, » affirma-t-il.

Toujours lentement, il commença à bouger ses hanches se réjouissant du bonheur qui se dressait sur le visage de sa partenaire. Ses réactions étaient parfaites. Ses grimaces étaient adorables. Et ses gémissements étaient exquis. Son sang pulsa encore plus et il se concentra pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

Mais bon sang… Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Intensément. Au-delà de ce qu'il aurait même pu penser. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés mouillés et sa sensualité naturelle, elle était tout simplement divine.

Sa respiration se fit alors laborieuse, tout comme celle de sa partenaire. Il savait où se trouvait ses points sensibles et il était bien décidé à utiliser toutes les ressources nécessaires pour parvenir à la faire jouir. Bien sûr, cela demandait un peu de force physique. Toutefois, il avait de l'endurance et était prêt à tout pour satisfaire la jeune femme.

Aussi plia-t-il légèrement les genoux et d'un mouvement de bassin, il la fit remonter pour que son bras droit se positionne au niveau de ses reins. Tout le poids de sa partenaire reposait désormais sur lui.

Sa main gauche libre, il la passa entre leurs deux corps pour venir caresser son clitoris. Sa réaction ne fit pas attendre et son dos se courba en arrière. Le mur et son bras droit furent les choses qui l'empêchèrent de basculer.

« Accélère, s'il te plait, » quémanda-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

L'écoutant et ne pouvant, de toute façon, faire autrement du à sa propre excitation, il s'engagea dans une cadence plus soutenue.

L'avantage de sortir avec un super soldat était que malgré la position, il pouvait la garder soulever sans aucun effort. Elle était relativement légère et même si tout son corps était actuellement un poids mort, Steve ne ressentait pas encore les effets de la fatigue musculaire. Ses coups de reins puissants, son bras droit et les jambes enserrées de Natasha autour de ses hanches l'aidaient à la maintenir fermement contre le mur.

Ayant trouvé un rythme satisfaisant, il le garda et pinça son clitoris entre ses doigts. Instantanément, les muscles vaginaux de la russe se contractèrent autour de sa queue et il sentit qu'il était proche de son point de rupture.

Son sexe étant compressé chaleureusement. Délicieusement. Et les cris étouffés de sa partenaire ne favorisaient pas à le calmer. Son désir était brûlant. Douloureux. Il allait craquer.

Dans un dernier effort, il se retint et continua ses assauts, la sentant proche également.

« Steve… » Se mordit-elle la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors que son corps commençait à trembler dangereusement.

Contre toute attente, il n'eut, en effet, pas longtemps à attendre. Son amante frémit violemment, et il en profita pour se vider douloureusement à l'intérieur d'elle dans un grognement de plaisir intense.

Leurs deux corps se firent mous et le bruit de leur respiration contrasta avec le silence qui s'était installé. L'eau continuait de tomber et ils constatèrent que celle-ci devenait légèrement froide. Le ballon d'eau chaude devait bientôt être épuisé. Cela les fit sourire.

Gardant la position encore quelques instants, le soldat finit par se retirer et posa la rousse à terre, la soutenant toujours. D'un pas mal assuré et les jambes en coton, ils se rincèrent avant d'éteindre la douche et de se diriger vers le petit lavabo.

La soirée avait été beaucoup plus animé qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Leurs corps étaient saturés d'hormones. Ils se sentaient extrêmement chanceux.

« On devrait remercier Fury pour ça, » sourit Natasha en coin.

Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle allait le regretter mais elle adorait embêter son amant. Elle lui avait découvert un côté possessif lors d'une soirée caritative organisée par un riche trafiquant de drogues qu'elle avait dû draguer et depuis elle ne cessait d'en jouer.

Il se planta devant elle. Son regard se durcit et le sien frétilla de malice.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il plissa alors dangereusement les paupières et se précipita sur elle pour entrelacer son corps dans ses bras. Elle éclata d'un rire sonore tandis qu'il la retournait de façon à ce que son dos se cale contre son torse encore mouillé. Sans difficultés, il la porta de nouveau jusque sous la douche et elle rit plus fort en comprenant ses intentions.

« Steve, non, » essaya-t-elle d'échapper à sa prise.

Il la maintint fermement contre son corps afin d'éviter ses coups de pieds et d'un geste rapide, il attrapa le pommeau. Il tourna ensuite le robinet du côté bleu avant d'allumer l'eau et finalement, il poussa la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la cabine. Prisonnière du petit espace, elle ne put échapper à l'eau glacée.

« Je plaisantais Steve, arrête, » grelota-t-elle, la chair de poule glissant sur tout son corps.

Il la détailla, le regard noir mais vif. Il était clairement amusé de l'avoir prise à son propre jeu.

« Tu remercieras Fury pour ça aussi, » l'informa-t-il en éteignant l'eau et en lui donnant un bisou imaginaire avant de lui tendre une serviette située à côté de lui. « Maintenant au lit. »

Elle lui arracha des mains, mauvaise, taquine et le nez plissé. Ce qu'il pouvait être exigeant quand il le voulait.

« A vos ordres, mon Capitaine, » rétorqua-t-elle en se séchant.

* * *

**Bon. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, le prochain chapitre sera la suite de cet OS. Steve va montrer à Natasha qu'il n'est pas aussi prévisible qu'elle ne le pense. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	3. Hot shower 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Voici la suite du chapitre 2. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Le quatrième chapitre arrivera prochainement même si j'hésite toujours à le poster vu son contenu. J'aviserai quand il sera fini en entier. **

**Merci pour les follows, fav et lecture ;) **

**Luciole : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment adorable. Après, il y a d'autres auteurs qui sont également très bons, je t'invite à les lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;) Mouhaha, c'est vrai que du côté anglais, ils se lâchent un peu plus mais bon, google translate est un ami précieux pour pouvoir les lire quand il y en a ^^ **

**Neige : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire qui fait plaisir. J'aimais également beaucoup Natasha et Steve (tout comme Natasha et Clint d'ailleurs). J'espère que cette suite te satisfera :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous, **

* * *

Finalement allongée sur le lit et ne doutant pas des compétences de son partenaire pour assurer sa propre sécurité et la sienne, Natasha ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement. La chaleur de la journée mêlée à cette partie de jambes en l'air improvisée avaient eut raison de son corps. Elle était littéralement épuisée... Il l'avait épuisé. Émotionnellement et physiquement. _Comme il réussissait si bien à le faire à chaque fois_, n'avait-elle put s'empêcher de penser.

Plongée en plein sommeil, elle fut cependant réveillée par le poids soudain d'un homme sur son corps. Ses réflexes se mirent aussitôt en alerte et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les muscles tendus pour faire face au sourire carnassier de Steve.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait le regard sombre. Celui qu'il prenait quand il avait en général une idée de jeu derrière la tête. Celui qu'il prenait quand il lui promettait silencieusement de la mener à l'orgasme de façon inouïe.

Elle réprima un frisson.

D'impatience, de désir ou jouissance anticipée. Elle n'aurait su le dire. Néanmoins, son corps se contracta involontairement. Et il le vit.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose ou réagir, ses poignets furent empoignés au-dessus de sa tête et une main lui fit délicatement glisser ses bretelles de soutien-gorge sur ses épaules dénudées avant que ce dernier ne lui soit brutalement arraché.

Le ton était donné.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Et il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre verbalement. Il apposa donc précipitamment un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire tandis que sa bouche allait s'écraser au creux de son cou.

Le ton était réellement donné.

Il avait bien quelque chose derrière la tête et Natasha gémit légèrement à la sensation de sa bouche contre sa peau fine et sensible. Cependant, son esprit s'injuriait contre ce nouveau jeu improvisé.

« Steve, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment..., » marmonna-t-elle difficilement contre son doigt toujours sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, ils étaient en mission. L'heure n'était plus à la douche. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Le connaissant il avait sûrement dû la laisser dormir au minimum deux heures, histoire qu'elle se repose. Mais si Fury les appelait maintenant, ils devraient partir sur le champ. L'arrestation de leur suspect était leur priorité.

Seulement voilà, son partenaire ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Ni même s'en soucier d'ailleurs. Sa bouche aspirait sa peau avec ferveur et bestialité tandis que ses baisers rimaient avec passion.

« Steve, » le réprimanda-t-elle moqueusement.

Il durcit sa prise sur ses poignets et leva rapidement la tête pour l'observer sévèrement.

« Taisez-vous Mademoiselle Romanoff, » abattit-il sa bouche sur sa poitrine. « Ne gâchez pas ce moment. »

L'ordre était teinté d'une douceur extrême. Douceur qui contrastait avec ce que ses yeux et ses gestes renvoyaient. Pourtant, si sa poigne était ferme, elle n'en était pas douloureuse pour autant.

« Nous ne devrio... »

Encore une fois, il ne la laissa pas finir. Et les barrières et réserves de la jeune femme cédèrent totalement quand il aspira farouchement son mamelon gauche déjà douloureux de leur précédent ébat comme mise en garde. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle protesta légèrement avant de capituler.

En sa présence, son corps devenait une véritable faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcément contrôler. Et cela l'agaçait. Terriblement. Sa force s'en trouvait ébranlée. Mais bizarrement, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Steve le savait pertinemment. Et en profitait allégrement.

« Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible que vous semblez le penser Agent Romanoff, » chuchota-t-il en descendant plus bas et en relâchant finalement ses poignets. « Gardez vos mains en hauteur. »

Elle déglutit et les muscles de son bas ventre se rétractèrent quand elle sentit les siennes faire glisser son shorty rouge jusqu'à ses pieds pour le lui enlever. Ses bras puissants s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de ses cuisses de façon à surélever légèrement son bassin et sa bouche revint embrasser son ventre tout en la taquinant tandis qu'il descendait plus bas. Elle le laissa faire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris ce ton autoritaire avec elle et qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par ce surnom en dehors des missions. Elle réalisa perversement que ça lui avait manqué.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » Voulut-elle savoir tandis que la bouche de son amant s'approchait désormais dangereusement de la zone entre ses cuisses.

Il soupira d'amusement. Il fallait toujours qu'elle tente une rébellion. C'était fascinant. Et à moitié révoltant.

« N'essayez simplement pas, » lui donna-t-il une petite claque sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

Il n'avait rien à dire de plus. L'avertissement était brut. Au fond de lui, son soi diabolique souhaitait qu'elle désobéisse, mais il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien cette nuit. Elle suivrait les ordres. Le désir parcourant son corps la trahissait trop distinctement.

Il savait que la jeune femme aimait le combattre. C'était indéniable. Mais elle avait aussi la faculté de se soumettre sans aucune retenue. Ainsi, ne pas connaître son état d'esprit avant qu'il ne se lance dans un jeu de domination était ce qui l'attirait et le charmait le plus. Avec elle, c'était le jour et la nuit. C'en était presque parfois troublant.

Il l'entendit expirer bruyamment quand il arriva finalement entre ses cuisses. Il sourit légèrement. Elle n'allait définitivement pas le combattre cette nuit.

La tête désormais là où il le souhaitait, il commença par embrasser son sexe de façon totalement aléatoire mais décida d'ignorer le point qu'il savait culminant. Il la voulait frémissante. Ardente. Emplie d'une appétence douloureuse. Il voulait la pousser dans ses pires retranchements pour voir combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de s'impatienter et d'exiger qu'il ne monte un petit peu plus haut. Elle serait sûrement en colère pour ça...

Cette simple pensée lui envoya une décharge d'excitation et son sexe frétilla contre son aine.

« Je sais ce que tu vas tenter, » souffla sournoisement Natasha.

Surpris, il arrêta ses baisers et releva la tête pour voir ses yeux verts et son sourire taquin qui le fixaient. L'arrière de son crâne reposait confortablement sur l'oreiller mais ses bras étaient en revanche toujours surélevés. Il comprit alors qu'elle anticipait un peu trop rapidement ses propres pensées. Il ne s'en étonna cependant pas. Elle avait été entrainée pour ça. Son imprévisibilité semblait résolument dépassée.

Il réfléchit. Son plan d'action bifurqua en moins de deux secondes.

« Dans ce cas, passons à la partie la plus amusante maintenant, » décréta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de noirceur.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il replongea prestement son visage contre son sexe. Cette fois-ci, sa bouche engloba directement son clitoris avec férocité. Aussitôt, il la sentit haleter et essayer de gigoter. Raffermissant sa prise autour de ses reins et de ses fesses, il maintint fermement son bassin entre ses deux bras. Elle n'était pas prête de lui échapper.

Bien déterminé à ne pas la laisser reprendre ses esprits non plus, il alterna entre coup de langue et aspiration, se délectant de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur ses sens dorénavant chamboulés. Elle n'avait pas été prête à ce qu'il se montre aussi entreprenant. Son plaisir était monté trop rapidement en flèche. Sa tête tournait dangereusement. Elle allait bientôt perdre la raison. Steve avait suffisamment étudié son corps pour le connaitre.

Satisfait de son petit effet, il fit de nouveau tourner sa langue sur son bouton rose enflé de désir et le mordilla très subtilement. Natasha émit un geignement peu discret, ne s'inquiétant visiblement pas de savoir si les voisins pourraient l'entendre avant de se pincer les lèvres. C'était sa manière à elle de se contrôler. Et le jeune homme sourit en l'observant faire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était doué. Franchement doué. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait un talent particulier pour effectuer un cuni mais cette nuit il se surpassait. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'ambiance particulièrement dans laquelle il l'effectuait. Ou peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était en train de l'amener rapidement vers le point de non retour et elle adorait ça.

Sa langue l'effleura une nouvelle fois et elle gémit de nouveau bruyamment, ne réussissant clairement pas à se contenir.

Sous ses doigts, Steve la sentit se tendre brusquement et se détendre. Sa réactivité l'impressionna. Et elle le poussa à garder cet enchainement qui semblait lui convenir. Sans retirer ses avant-bras de sous ses fesses pour la conserver à bonne hauteur, ses mains vinrent astucieusement se balader sur son ventre jusqu'à enserrer rudement ses seins pour les malaxer.

Son toucher la rendit soudainement folle.

Et elle agrippa prestement son oreiller pour empêcher ses propres mains d'enfreindre la règle donnée.

Habituellement cela n'aurait pas été si dur d'obéir. Sauf qu'à cet instant son esprit appréciait chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque coup de dent, chaque coup de langue... Tout son être appartenait actuellement à Steve et rageusement Natasha ne pouvait rien y faire. Son corps entier était brûlant. Sa chaleur intérieure la faisait transpirer. Il lui faudrait reprendre une douche. Son partenaire également si elle analysait sa peau moite collée contre la sienne.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » l'implora-t-elle alors dans un souffle saccadé.

Il n'y comptait pas. Mais son pouls s'accéléra considérablement à cette demande et il sourit en l'embrassant ardemment pour lui montrer à quel point il était touché.

Ne voulant pas détacher sa bouche de ses lèvres vaginales, il fit langoureusement tournoyer sa langue autour de son clitoris et la jeune femme ressentit immédiatement les prémices de l'orgasme. Il montait trop prématurément à son goût. Elle ne voulait obstinément pas qu'il s'arrête. Non. C'était trop intense pour ça s'arrête.

Elle essaya alors de bloquer mentalement les élans d'excitation qui l'envahissaient. Mais la bouche de Steve lui semblait trop experte. Son corps y répondait définitivement avec trop d'entrain et avait visiblement décidé qu'il était temps. Il réclamait la libération tant attendue. La promesse muette que son partenaire lui avait faite. Si bien qu'il suffit au jeune homme une aspiration supplémentaire pour la faire jouir violemment et dans un gémissement de plaisir si fort que si les voisins n'avaient rien entendu la première fois, ils ne pouvaient ignorer celui-là.

Son corps continua pendant plusieurs secondes de frémir devant l'intensité de ses tremblements et Steve l'observa d'un air ténébreux qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il adorait voir son visage quand elle jouissait. Il aurait tout donné pour elle. Pour la satisfaire aussi ardemment chaque jour passé à ses côtés.

Elle l'avait un jour taquiné en lui demandant si c'était son premier baiser. Il en avait rigolé. Elle n'était toujours pas au bout de ses peines malgré les mois qui étaient passés.

Encore chancelante et l'esprit brumeux, la rousse avala sa salive et ferma un instant les yeux. La sensation d'être vidée énergiquement était puissamment présente. Elle sentit vaguement les bras de Steve la relâcher et s'attendit à ce qu'il vienne s'allonger à ses côtés pour se finir. Habituellement, c'était elle qui le faisait. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable et Steve devait le savoir.

Au lieu de ça, il la retourna aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur avant de comprendre qu'il allait aussitôt la posséder. Instinctivement, elle sourit. Il s'octroyait enfin des libertés qu'il s'était d'abord refusé de peur de la choquer.

De son sexe gorgé de sang et extrêmement épais d'avoir dû se retenir, il la pénétra d'un coup de rein vigoureux et il haleta aussitôt devant son étroitesse parfaitement lubrifiée par son orgasme précédent. Décidément, elle était encore plus sensuelle et exquise.

« Vous êtes toujours avec moi Agent Romanoff ? » Articula-t-il en la sentant s'échapper mentalement.

En réponse, les muscles vaginaux de Natasha se contractèrent de plaisir et une nouvelle brume passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer les sensations qui la parcouraient tellement elle était confuse. Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

« Non. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer dans un murmure qui se voulait rassurant.

Steve ricana avant de grimacer devant la puissance de ses contractions musculaires. Il avait un bref instant hésité à la prendre immédiatement et de façon aussi brutale mais au vu de ses réactions, il pourrait aisément recommencer si l'envie lui en chantait. C'était une certitude.

« Ne vous évanouissez pas, vous louperiez le meilleur, » chuchota-t-il, ses deux mains maintenant fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de basculer vers l'avant.

Ses poils se hérissèrent subitement. Elle ne pouvait rien promettre.

« Prétentieux, » émit-elle un petit rire discret, trop submergée par ses émotions pour lui répliquer quelque chose de plus cinglant.

Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur son épaule gauche tout en la mordant innocemment.

« Imprévisible, » rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il la sentit sourire puis trembler à ce contact. Elle se moquait mais ne trouvait rien à redire. C'était sa manière de lui signifier qu'elle lui donnait raison. Nul doute que c'était uniquement pour cette fois.

Se contentant de son abdication silencieuse, il commença à bouger légèrement le bassin. S'il allait trop vite, il n'arriverait pas à tenir sur la durée. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'admettre, il était déjà à la limite. Les gémissements de la jeune femme l'avaient mis dans un tel état qu'il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour tenir jusqu'à maintenant.

La sentant pantelante et l'esprit ouvert à un second orgasme, il intensifia progressivement son action, se calant sur ses propres ressentis pour imposer le rythme. Il était certain qu'il pouvait y arriver. Le cerveau de son amante étant encore aux proies aux hormones des minutes précédentes. Il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour la faire replonger s'il s'y prenait correctement. Sa respiration laborieuse et ses doigts crispés sur la couette en étaient la preuve.

Désireux d'atteindre son objectif, il se concentra intensément, allant même jusqu'à imaginer son prochain programme d'entrainement physique pour ne pas rester fixé sur le dos nu de sa partenaire et ses courbes parfaites tandis qu'il lui prouvait à quel point il l'aimait.

Étrangement, cela sembla fonctionner et il accéléra encore le rythme devant sa réceptivité à l'accueillir et son envie insatiable. Il maintint quelques longues secondes la cadence et sans attendre qu'elle ne lui suggère, il lâcha sa hanche droite pour aller à la rencontre de son bouton rose naturellement toujours gonflé. Contre toute espérance, c'était ce qu'elle attendait. Il la toucha à peine qu'elle frissonna brutalement en enfouissant son visage dans la tête d'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris. Elle qui maitrisait toujours habilement ses sentiments, n'avait jamais été aussi expressive. C'était surprenant. Et doublement excitant.

Ses muscles l'enserrant fermement, il éjacula avant même qu'il n'ait ordonné à son cerveau de relâcher la pression qu'il s'était imposé. La _douleur_ fut exaltante. Il mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits et à se décaler sur le côté. Ses sens se trouvaient actuellement aussi bouleversés que ceux de sa partenaire toujours à plat ventre sur le lit.

« Toujours présente ? » Plaisanta-t-il le souffle également court.

Elle ne dit rien mais un soubresaut lui donna sa réponse.

Finalement, elle se retourna, le corps luisant d'une fine couche de sueur d'avoir encaissée autant. Elle ne dit toujours rien, se contentant de rester allongée mais planta tout de même son regard doux, reconnaissant et fatigué dans celui de son partenaire. Cela voulait tout dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus... Il accueillit son corps de ses bras puissants. La douche attendrait.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	4. Jeu coquin - Prologue

**Hey tout le monde, **

**Nouvelle OS qui sera découpé en plusieurs parties. Voici le prologue. **

**Bonne lecture, **

* * *

« Chambre à coucher, Mademoiselle Romanoff. Vingt-deux heures trente. Ne soyez pas en retard. Et ne venez pas me rejoindre avant. »

Les cheveux en bataille et collés à son visage ruisselant de sueur, la jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix grave et autoritaire de Steve Rogers résonner à travers la salle de sport encore vide de toute autre personne. Ressentant sa présence dans son dos, l'écho de son ordre retentit aux travers des murs froids et un puissant frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle arrêta vivement les étirements qu'elle était en train de faire et se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir la porte vitrée se refermer derrière l'ombre imposante de son amant.

Elle sourit légèrement en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette autour du cou.

Il n'était pas resté.

Il n'était plus en tenue de travail, signe que sa mission à l'autre bout du continent était finie.

Mais surtout, il n'était pas venu la surprendre aussi tôt dans sa routine matinale pour rien et il avait utilisé le diminutif Mademoiselle Romanoff.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus.

Il voulait la préparer. La conditionner. La rendre folle d'impatience. Et au fond d'elle, la jeune femme devait se l'avouer. Si tel était son plan, il allait parfaitement fonctionner. Elle sentait déjà ses entrailles se resserrer d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Bon dieu, la journée allait désormais lui paraître interminable en le sachant de retour. Elle le haït pour ça. Son corps entier crépitait déjà d'envie de le rejoindre et de l'embrasser en guise de bienvenue.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Presque deux semaines d'absence et cet idiot lui interdisait de l'approcher avant vingt-deux heures trente.

C'était impensable. Et terriblement excitant.

Leur emploi du temps respectif était compliqué, imprévu et ne leur permettait pas forcément de se côtoyer autant de fois qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Si bien qu'ils pouvaient aisément passer la nuit à regarder la télévision en solitaire -ou à deux, comme à pratiquer des activités beaucoup plus intenses quand cela leur était possible.

Ce soir serait apparemment le cas.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était qu'une simple supposition car Natasha ne savait pas encore quel type de soirée Steve lui avait préparé mais pour l'avertir à cinq heures seize du matin, c'était qu'il devait être aussi impatient qu'elle de la retrouver ce soir. Et rien que pour ça, elle se sentait fébrile.

Après les galères de leurs dernières affectations, ils avaient cruellement besoin de se retrouver. De se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ce soir s'annonçait donc parfait.

* * *

**Petit prologue mais les chapitres seront plus longs. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	5. Jeu coquin - Partie 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Première partie de cet OS. J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Bonne lecture, **

* * *

Contre toute espérance, la journée passa relativement vite. Et c'est avec le cœur battant à tout rompre que Natasha frappa deux coups à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre à coucher. Faiblement éclairée grâce aux lumières tamisées et aux bougies disposées un peu partout sur le mobilier, celle-ci sentait bon le lys. La sensation de quiétude était très appréciable. Encore plus après les deux semaines difficiles qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Elle huma l'air, savourant le parfum enivrant qu'il avait choisi et pivota sur sa droite de façon à aller s'installer sur le lit. Elle se retrouva néanmoins stoppée net dans son élan. Le soin qui avait été prêté à l'ambiance cosy et romantique de la pièce n'y était définitivement pour rien.

Non.

L'ombre de son amant en était la cause.

Totalement nu et étendu sur le lit, un coussin gris comme simple cache-sexe, Steve la fixait attentivement de ses yeux bleus intense.

« Natasha, » la salua-t-il simplement en guise d'accueil. « Je pense que nous sommes au complet. »

Un bref sourire s'afficha aussitôt sur ses lèvres et elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle sous son approbation muet. Elle verrouilla ensuite la clé et se retourna, le visage aussi impassible que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en mission d'infiltration afin de ne pas trahir son impatience et lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Bien qu'il devait pertinemment s'en douter.

Ses yeux louchèrent instantanément sur sa silhouette musclée et complètement attractive. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Brutalement.

Et sans le prévenir.

Puis les récepteurs de son cerveau s'attardèrent sur la couleur des draps.

Noirs.

Son souffle se coupa.

Bon sang, il avait revêtit les noirs. Dans le code qu'ils avaient établi entre eux, cela signifiait qu'il comptait prendre exclusivement le contrôle ce soir.

Son cœur se serra. Son clitoris palpita.

Cette idée ne lui déplaisait évidemment pas. Bien au contraire. Mais la soirée ne s'annonçait pas totalement comme les tendres retrouvailles qu'elle avait prévues. Cependant, elle se devait désormais de jouer le jeu.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, » déclara-t-elle en croisant docilement ses mains devant elle, à la manière d'une enfant sage et tombant ainsi le rôle qu'il attendait d'elle. « Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

Il opina. Le visage grave. Les lèvres pincées de semi-insatisfaction. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à l'imaginer ainsi. Pourtant ce côté autoritaire lui allait comme un gant.

« En effet, » confirma-t-il. « Mais j'avais espéré que vous seriez un peu moins habillée. »

Obstinément debout et immobile, Natasha resta silencieuse. L'ordre était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle le comprenne.

Un imperceptible sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, elle entreprit alors d'enlever doucement le trench sexy dont elle s'était affublée pour l'occasion, le laissant volontairement tomber à terre et révéla un corset noir brodé en une fine dentelle argentée ainsi que des bas noirs aux motifs victoriens et un string élégamment assorti.

Elle vit aussitôt le regard de Steve changer en un pétillement admiratif.

« Très jolie, » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci, » fixa-t-elle malicieusement ses yeux ténébreux. « Je les ai acheté cet après-midi en pensant spécialement à vous. J'espérais que ça vous plairait. »

Elle ne mentait pas. N'ayant eu aucune obligation professionnelle et tous ses dossiers étant à jour, elle avait demandé à Fury son après-midi afin de pouvoir faire un peu de shopping. Elle avait ainsi passé plusieurs heures à essayer différentes tenues toutes plus séduisantes les unes que les autres et avait finalement opté pour cet ensemble vintage qui la mettait cruellement en valeur.

Visiblement, elle avait tapé dans le mille.

« Vous connaissez mes goûts, » fit-il admirablement remarquer. « J'ai également un présent pour vous. »

Allongé sur le côté gauche, le visage face à la porte, il tentait de cacher derrière son dos -intentionnellement ou non, un petit paquet blanc noué d'un ruban rouge en soie. Totalement cliché. Mais totalement adorable quant on connaissait les manières galantes de l'ancien soldat.

Natasha s'en amusa intérieurement.

Il était craquant.

« Est-ce que vous, vous connaissez les miens en revanche ? » Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à prendre place sur le lit à ses côtés tandis qu'il le posait devant lui.

« A vous de venir le découvrir, » dit-il d'une voix basse.

S'approchant d'un pas félin et sensuel, Natasha s'en empara, ses doigts frôlant subtilement ceux de son amant dans une caresse lente et délicate.

Pourtant anodin, la raison de ce geste n'échappa pas au soldat de l'Amérique. Les doigts de l'espionne étaient électrisants de désir. Mais surtout, recevoir des cadeaux n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle ne s'y était toujours pas habituée. Si elle avait pu passer ce moment délicat, elle l'aurait fait de plusieurs manières possibles. Et donc, quoi de mieux que d'aguicher son partenaire afin de l'inviter silencieusement à la posséder sans plus tarder ?

Elle savait qu'il n'attendait que ça également. Deux semaines n'étaient pas rien. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans un état de manque. C'était attractif. Et l'atmosphère de la pièce s'en ressentait fortement.

Néanmoins, Steve ignora royalement son toucher, continuant de l'observer et attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse un choix.

Le petit paquet entre les mains, le corps raide de la jeune femme trahissait tout son malaise.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, » chuchota-t-elle avec un léger air de reproche.

« Je sais, » confirma-t-il. « Mais nous en aurons besoin ce soir. Ouvre-le. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un petit soupir puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle défit le nœud pour pouvoir enlever le couvercle du carton.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'incompréhension, elle faillit éclater de rire quand elle vit ce que ce dernier contenait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cadeau qu'elle avait imaginé. C'était même tout le contraire.

Décidément Steve était vraiment surprenant. Dans tous les sens du terme.

« Un gode ? » Le sortit-elle, hilare, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle le détaillait. « Noir et... définitivement plus gros que ce que tu as à m'offrir. Tu cherches à avoir des complexes ? »

Il se força à ne pas rire et à ne rien répliquer, gardant le même regard prometteur et obscur des _mauvaises intentions _qu'il avait prévu pour leur soirée.

« Donc la dernière fois tu étais sérieux ? » Tenta-t-elle de le faire réagir.

Fier de son petit effet qui l'avait poussé à le tutoyer une nouvelle fois, Steve Rogers retroussa ses lèvres d'un air impitoyablement satisfait. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour voir son visage quand elle découvrirait son cadeau et l'attente en valait sérieusement la chandelle.

« Vous aimez ? » Ne répondit-il pas à sa question.

« Steve, » souffla-t-elle au bord du fou-rire. « Pourquoi tu... vous avez acheté ça ? »

Elle s'était corrigée d'elle-même en voyant ses iris sombres réprobateurs. Elle venait de commettre beaucoup d'erreurs. Nul doute qu'une fois de plus aurait été une fois de trop.

« Il vous faut un dessin ? »

Donc il était sérieux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'accepter, » l'informa-t-elle.

« Rappelez-vous, vous m'avez promis obéissance. »

Elle ricana.

« J'ai promis bien des choses à des hommes plus costauds que vous, » exposa-t-elle farouchement en le reposant dans sa boîte. « Ce n'est pas pour autant que je les ai toutes tenues. »

S'étant attendu à ce genre de répartie, le blond durcit sournoisement son regard tout en se redressant sur ses coudes. La jeune femme pouvait par moment être insupportable. Elle le savait. Et elle en jouait affreusement bien. C'était à lui de tenir le choc face à son tempérament de feu.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous capituliez, » certifia-t-il alors de façon espiègle. « La suite n'en sera que plus simple. »

Nullement impressionnée par cette menace, Natasha monta sur le lit.

Langoureusement.

Dangereusement.

Le regard taquin.

Steve, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Se décaler aurait donné l'avantage à la rousse. A la place, il attendit patiemment et impassiblement de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

« J'aime les défis, » le repoussa-t-elle contre le matelas d'une main brûlante sur l'épaule.

Puis, elle l'enfourcha gracieusement et mit la totalité de son poids sur ses hanches dans le but de l'immobiliser et de lui mordiller la lèvre. De par sa position, elle pouvait sentir le sexe de son amant et elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Elle bougea alors un peu le bassin et il serra la mâchoire sous ses baisers.

Avec cette technique, elle était presque certaine de réussir à l'amadouer. Presque... Car il se dégagea de sa bouche, non sans une certaine difficulté face à sa ténacité. Simplement, s'il craquait maintenant, c'était foutu.

Ils avaient joué.

Elle avait perdu.

Elle devait se plier aux règles.

« Je savais que vous seriez obstinée, » claqua-t-il durement la langue. « Mais vous allez l'enfiler en vous ce soir. Je ne vous laisserai pas le choix. »

« Je préférerais un autre genre de gode en moi, » insista-t-elle en continuant son léger déhanchement. « Plus vrai, plus chaud, plus sauvage... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas à vous de décider, » la bouscula-t-il doucement sur le côté.

Le corps de la jeune femme s'affala sur le matelas et elle siffla de frustration.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Steve, » bougonna-t-elle. « J'ai réellement envie de toi et pas d'un objet en silicone. »

Sans brutalité aucune, il la serra alors fermement dans ses bras, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et il captura ses lèvres avec envie.

« C'est ça que vous souhaitez ? La chaleur de ma peau contre la votre ? »

Elle acquiesça tout en descendant ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Et sa dureté l'émoustilla.

« Ainsi que ça, » précisa-t-elle entre deux baisers et en l'empoignant sans son accord.

Il grogna de mécontentement. Elle le sentit se crisper sous ses doigts. Son désir vibra à travers lui. Cependant, Steve ne fit aucun geste pour aller plus loin.

« Vous vous rappelez du combat ? » Interrogea-t-il de façon sereine en lui attrapant délicatement le poignet pour lui signifier de le relâcher.

Elle résista un instant mais finit par obéir à contrecœur.

« Celui où vous avez triché ? » S'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Je ne triche jamais. »

Son timbre de voix était intraitable. Elle plissa les paupières.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. »

En fait, elle le savait pertinemment. Steve était trop moral pour tricher. C'était une évidence qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Mais le voir décontenancé et l'entendre se justifier était toujours adorable. D'autant plus qu'elle ne souhaitait pas réellement faire durer le jeu.

Le regard inchangé du soldat la fit cependant déglutir. Visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher.

« Puisque vous ne savez pas reconnaître une défaite, vous n'aurez rien de plus, ce soir, que ce godemiché en vous. »

L'affirmation était brutale et inattendue.

Les traits du visage de Natasha s'indignèrent. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une telle répartie de sa part. S'il voulait la faire languir ou la faire sortir de ses gonds, elle ne comptait pas être sa femme pour ça.

Elle aussi pouvait jouer. Tout comme lui, les idées ne lui manquaient pas.

« Mettez-le-moi dans ce cas, » imposa-t-elle avec force.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est à vous de le faire. »

« Et si je ne veu... »

« Natasha, » la coupa-t-il sévèrement. « Je veux vous regarder faire. »

Ses entrailles se serrèrent. Sa température monta en flèche. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Steve pouvait être un partenaire très particulier. Très exigeant. Et surtout, très excitant.

« C'est très pervers ça, » haleta-t-elle en sentant ses mains commencer à parcourir doucement sa colonne vertébrale.

Il ne dit rien, continuant ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle frissonne.

« Vous allez vous y plier ? » Questionna-t-il suavement.

Peu décidée à coopérer et à patienter pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, Natasha décida de le tester. De voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

« Non, » déclara-t-elle durement, les yeux obstinément clos, appréciant chaque pression de ses doigts sur son épiderme sensible.

« Alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Les caresses cessèrent.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et voulut protester.

Mais sans qu'elle n'en ait le temps et qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la retourna sur le ventre et déposa un baiser brutal entre ses omoplates tandis qu'il s'installait sur ses fesses rebondies. Il glissa sa main sous son oreiller et attrapa une ceinture en cuir marron.

Il avait tout prévu, le salaud.

Instinctivement Natasha gigota.

Il sourit. Carnassier. Et ce, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous attacher. C'est pour que vous puissiez mordre dedans, » l'avertit-il à son oreille.

Elle haussa des épaules par pure provocation.

« Stark a fait insonoriser toutes les pièces, » lui rappela-t-elle sans aucune trace d'inquiétude.

« Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre crier. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne crierai pas. »

Le ton était empli de défi. A la limite de l'insubordination.

« Je ne suis pas certain que vous y arriviez, » répéta-t-il délibérément la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite un peu plus tôt. « Vu ce que j'ai prévu, vous pourriez bien réveiller Hulk en personne. »

Elle balança sa tête en arrière dans un excès de mauvaiseté.

Steve l'esquiva de justesse.

« Je demande à voir. »

Il resserra ses cuisses afin de la maintenir plus fermement.

« Comme vous voudrez, » siffla-t-il en la forçant à prendre le morceau de cuir entre ses dents. « Préparez-vous, ce ne sera pas forcément agréable. »

* * *

**La deuxième partie arrivera prochainement.**

**Je vous dis donc, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


End file.
